shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Postardon
Postardon (??? Postardon,) despite his outward appearance at first, is in fact a starfish wotan, thus making him half giant and half fishman through heritage. His occupation as of late is that of a Marine Vice Admiral, albeit despite this, he has secretly agreed to join the Seven Heroes of the World; an organization created by Sharp Francis to counteract the forces of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, thus denoting Postardon as a massive threat as a Marine to pirates worldwide. Likewise, underneath all this however, Postardon is in truth a mole implanted into the Marines in order to relay information back to Monkey D. Dragon and his revolutionary army; thus cementing Postardon's true affiliation and loyalty as a revolutionary at heart. Despite initially debuting as an intimidating and dangerous antagonist in One Dream, Postardon would later reveal his hidden agenda to Jolly D. Chris, which includes spying on No Beard and his forces for the sake of the world at large as well as the revolutionary army. He has also revealed he is in fact a close and trusted friend of Chris' mother, Jolly D. Mona, and thus why Postardon trusts Chris as much as he does. Postardon's reputation for using his starfish regenerative properties has given him the moniker, Secondhand (中古 Chūko,) largely due to his habit of ripping off his own arms and using them as weapons. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Family Allies/Friends Revolutionary Army Jolly D. Mona The Jolly Pirates Enemies Other Seven Heroes of the World No Beard Pirate Army Marines History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Postardon's name is a mixture of "starfish" and Poseidon. "Starfish" clearly refers to Postardon's heritage as a starfish wotan, while Poseidon is meant to make reference to both Postardon's fishman traits and his Poseidon theming among the Seven Heroes of the World. External Links Starfish - Wikipedia article about starfish; Postardon's species as a wotan and part of his namesake Poseidon - Wikipedia article about Poseidon, the mythical Greek god of the sea and earthquakes, as well as part of the inspiration behind Postardon's name and the whole inspiration behind his godly motif among the Seven Heroes of the World Wotans - One Piece Wiki article about wotans, Postardon's race Revolutionary Army - One Piece Wiki article about the revolutionary army, which Postardon affiliates himself with and works for Marines - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which Postardon works for and is secretly spying on Vice Admiral - Part of a One Piece Wiki article regarding Vice Admirals; Postardon's rank among the Marines Site Navigation Category:Wotan Category:Male Category:Revolutionary Category:Marine Category:Seven Heroes of the World Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4